Honoka Yubinane
Honoka Yubinane '(優美な音 和花 ''Yubinane Honoka) is a premium-type idol who prefers the brands |eye color = |family = Yubinane Shigeru (Father) Yubinane Marika (Mother, deceased)|home = Parajuku|occupation = Idol Actress|song sang = Tutu Ballerina / Ice Cream Cake / DOPE|brand = Dreaming Girl Perfect Velvet|type = Premium|manager = Hiroko|image = Casual= |-| Noir Elegance Coord= |seiyuu = Sachika Misawa|imagecolor = |singer = Son Seungwan}} Dreaming Girl and '''Perfect Velvet. She is known outside PriPara as a famous young actress, and is known to be stoic and quiet due to her trust issues and low self-esteem, which makes it quite difficult for her to befriend others. She is roleplayed by Aisaka15 and Miyumi~chan. (Miyu's side note: me and Aisaka are friends irl and she's always offline so she allowed me to roleplay because she is also part of SoYuNi Chorale) Etymology * Sonata (ソナタ) refers to a type of instrumental musical composition. * From Japanese 和 (hono) meaning "harmony" (using an obscure nanori reading) and 花 (ka) meaning "flower", as well as other combinations of kanji which have the same pronunciation. Very often it is written ほのか using the hiragana writing system. * The word 優美な (yubina) means graceful, while 音 (ne) means sound. Adding the two together, her surname means "graceful sound(s)". Appearance Honoka has straight bluish-black hair held up in twintails and turquoise eyes. She wears colorless contacts due to her poor eyesight, and refuses to wear glasses as she feels self-conscious in them. Inside PriPara, Honoka's hair turns into a raspberry pink-magenta gradient and now has curls at the ends. During Cyalume Change, her eyes gain purple accents. She is usually seen with heart earrings inside and out of PriPara, and a crown-like barrette inside PriPara that is themed with pastel colors and hearts. Personality Outside PriPara, Honoka tends to shy away from conversations, only speaking up when asked about topics related to her career, or when inquired about her suggestions. She comes off as stoic and unfazed, preferring to keep her thoughts to herself and fiddling with her phone when necessary. As a result, many are intimidated by her appearance alone, though some do succeed in getting her to open up to others, albeit in extremely rare cases. Because of her status as an actress, she tends to hide her true feelings as she doesn't want anyone to feel concern for her well-being. However, she is usually the first one to notice whenever something's off about a situation, but prefers not to speak of anything until the rest around her start becoming self-aware, too. Deep down inside, Honoka's witty remarks melt into wisdom. Her willingness to help is only hindered by her low self-esteem and yearning for acceptance; she fears that her presence would worsen problems, thus making her stay away from conflicts even if her help would be needed most. Her myriads of fans do nothing to help; it's usually only a moment's notice before the poor girl starts getting swarmed by eager followers, whether it be active stans of her idol career, supporters of her drama acting, or just fans who are eager to peek into her personal life. Inside PriPara, Honoka becomes more lively and gentle, though still unapproachable to some. She is fully able to express her creativity and passions for the idol lifestyle, shedding her cool demeanor in order to become more carefree now that the burden of wearing a mask in public has been lifted. Honoka still allows herself to be blunt and rash with her opinions, developing a no-nonsense attitude when it comes to the mistakes of others and herself. Her sense of humor is unconventional and may border on sarcasm, but still good-natured and motivational nonetheless. At first, Honoka was very wary of her future teammates, often cherry-picking them and putting them through tests in order to see if they would match up to her level. However, she soon realizes that every person has potential greater than her expectations, and consequently lowers her standards in order to make room for more passionate people. She learned to become open-minded, opening her heart and mind in order to allow criticism from others. With this in mind, she started working hard and striving to reach the top—not only in Parajuku, but around the world and in the hearts of everyone everywhere. Relationships * Hiroko - Honoka's manager. They don't speak much with each other, claiming that they read each other's minds due to their similar perspectives on many things in general. * Hibiki Shikyoin - Honoka idolizes her. She wishes to get closer to Hibiki someday, and has mentioned multiple times that she is her inspiration. Honoka claims to have acquired her signature already. * Miyumi Koyuki - Her teammate in SoYuNi Chorale. They get along very well despite their clashing personalities and hype each other up, their relationship serving as a share-share one. Honoka notes that they've drifted apart lately because of their differing schedules and hobbies, but they both agree to keep in touch in the future and remain close friends. * Nini Kaname - Her teammate in SoYuNi Chorale. At first, they were vary wary of each other and treated each other's existence as a burden, but thanks to Miyumi, they were able to warm up to each other quickly. Honoka gravitates towards her for advice on life in general, and in return, does simple favors for her as payback. * Ibuki Tsubasaragi - Honoka's self-proclaimed rival. They always butt heads and are quick to criticize each other for their faults, but both have a great deal of respect for one another, not hesitating to share their ideas and give feedback when necessary. * Renjoji Parker - He and Honoka are acquainted through Ibuki. Honoka always feels calm around Renjoji's presence, even if he has violent outbursts from time to time. She makes it a habit to check up on him from time to time and made it her personal goal to get him to open up to others, unaware that her feelings of concern for him are actually signs of a budding attraction. Significant Coords * Cotton Candy Star Coord - Her casual coord. * Aqua Jewel Pirates Coord - Her second casual coord. * Precious Dreaming Girl Cyalume Coord - Her previous Cyalume Coord. * Peppermint Chocolate Coord - Her previous casual coord. She wore it on her debut live. * Adult Jumper Coord - Her casual coord outside PriPara. * Passion Yellow Coord - Her temporary performance coord. * Idol Attorney Coord - Her second temporary performance coord. Quotes * "Honoka. Genius. Those two words should be enough." * "I wished I was the sun multiple times. But then that means people wouldn't see me at other times and I'd be blocked by clouds, so it's best to be a star instead" * "Idol material? Me? Why not worldwide gorgeous?" * "Someone asked me, "Why Ice Cream Cake?". Answer? I was hungry and wanted strawberry shortcake at that time. There you have it!" * "Part-time cutie, full-time joy giver, Honoka-sama's here to bring you happiness!" * "Koyuki Miyu, you disgust me. Kaname, you too. But I love you both haha" * "FluffyHonoka_bae said: "What are you expecting in the future?". It's simple, actually! I want to sleep more. That good enough? Yeah?" * "Yubinanempress just asked me: "Why is the song named DOPE?". Honestly speaking, I'm not sure either. Blame my American acquaintances for using the word "sick" so many times" * "Do you know how hard it is to type on a PriPass? Huh?" * "I pray that all the mosquitoes may reach your doorstep tonight. And stay there. Woo~" * "This is the most sunlight I've ever gotten for my 14 years of living" Trivia * March 14 is celebrated as White Day in Japan, South Korea, Taiwan and China. * Ironically, she is a Premium idol despite having a calm and reserved personality. Her friends think she would be better off as a Cool idol, or a Celeb idol due to her personality and status as an actress. Her love for pastel aesthetics and yume-kawaii prove otherwise. * Honoka's voice actress is Sachika Misawa (三澤 紗千香 Misawa Sachika), a Japanese voice actress and singer who is affiliated with Space Craft Entertainment. Likewise, Son Seungwan (손승완 Son Seung-wan), professionally known as Wendy, a member of Red Velvet, serves as her voice actress when singing. * Honoka's father's name comes from the Shelter music video itself, though the two do not have the same ambitions, with Honoka's dad being the CEO of a fashion company. * Honoka's true first name is Sonata. It was accidentally revealed during a live broadcast of her unit's new program, though she recovers quickly afterwards, saying that she is not embarrassed by the name anymore. Her official fanclub tends to switch between her two names, commonly using Sonata for her idol activities and personal life and Honoka for her acting career. Newcomers to her fanclub use the latter name to refer to her. * She is trilingual. She knows Japanese, and learned English through her temporary residence in Korea, having a certain degree of fluency in the language. Honoka only began learning Korean after she left the country. * Before the creation of Perfect Velvet, Honoka used Candy Alamode and other brands from time to time for two things: 1) Because the coords fit the songs she performs, and 2) Because she wants to promote other brands, and consequently, other idols who use these brands as well. * Despite her sweet tooth, she is not allowed to eat anything with sugar due to her always having tooth problems. She always has to go for alternatives every time she feels like eating candy, but will not hesitate to accept bubblegum from her fans despite her health problems. * Her favorite food is dango. Likewise, she loves drinking iced coffee. * Honoka dislikes shrimp. * Honoka has a cat's tongue, meaning that she can't eat any food that is too hot for her to handle. * She loves cherries, and can twist the stems using her tongue with ease. * She can't swim. * Honoka sees herself as a genius, and jokingly refers to herself as one whenever she is asked to sing during variety shows. She also claims to be a good rapper; her "skills" are up to debate, though she's admitted that she can only rap in Japanese. * Her fanclub calls her "Genius Honoka-san", a name she calls herself whenever she makes a witty comeback or acts cool. She thinks the name is too childish, like her real name, but has grown to love it either way. * Honoka always carries potato chips in her purse for two reasons—convenience. and her oral fixation on crispy things. * She thinks that her casual coord is too tight around the chest. She also wants to get rid of the ribbon choker, but she doesn't know how. * Honoka considers Ibuki Tsubasaragi to be her rival due to her being unable to accept the fact that he ranked up to Major Class on his debut live, but still has a friendly relationship with him despite her initial dislike of his effortless rise to popularity. She sees him as a person with great potential and charisma, as well as a strong stage presence. * She is a perfectionist, and is always shown to be extremely harsh on herself even when things go well. Once, during a solo performance, her voice cracked and she almost dropped her microphone—something that she cries about, to this day. * Honoka once made a song about brushing teeth in front of the principal. * She is known for being versatile at everything, except for cooking and beatboxing. People also mention that she's a sore loser when it comes to games, though she claims that she only loses on purpose. * One of Honoka's worst mistakes was when she wasted 10,000 yen on a vending machine. * Tutu Ballerina originated from Aikatsu, while Ice Cream Cake and DOPE are both songs from K-Pop groups Red Velvet and BTS, respectively. Category:Aisaka15 Category:Idol Category:Premium Idol Category:Original Character Category:Dreaming Girl User Category:Major Class Category:Female Category:Unmei Challenge Category:Human Category:Actress Category:Perfect Velvet user